


Star and Marco's Virtual Adventure

by Brewer235



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brewer235/pseuds/Brewer235
Summary: Star and Marco find a VR headset sitting on his doorstep, things seem tame until and unknowing Angie fall's into their intimate games. (Written by ReaperJ, Co-Wrote by Brewer235 and BBandit.)
Kudos: 4





	Star and Marco's Virtual Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here for you is a little something whipped up by me and some fellow writers. You can find the original work on FF.Net but I was asked to post it here since I am the only one with an account here lol. Anyway if you like it let us know by giving it a like or even leaving a review or whatever this site's version of them is and as always ENJOY!!!!!"

“Ugh… could your school get any lamer, Marco?” Star complained to her best friend as they walked to his home. It was another long boring day at school for the Princess with her failing an exam.

Marco started to chuckle, “I know Star, but maybe if you stopped upsetting Miss Skullnick so much. Things would go a lot better for you? Also, it wouldn't hurt to study more when I offer to help.” Marco said as he wrapped his arm around the back of Star’s neck.

The teens had grown closer over the months of living together, from going out on group hangouts, their friendship Thursday and even being each other's wingman at times. Sure they had their ups and downs, but they always put aside their differences. Probably unknown to the both of them, Janna has a somewhat secret pool going on with the other students about when Star and Marco would come out as a couple.

“But she’s so borrrrrrrrring! It’s not my fault I can’t figure out how to turn her back into a human! And you know that test was completely bogus! When am I going to use algebra, I'm a Princess! Not some office nerd!?” She said and placed an arm around his lower back and slipped a hand into his back pocket, it didn’t bother him, but it did give the wrong idea to other people.

“I know… but you did give her back her youth again, that's gotta to count for something?” Marco said, trying to come up with something to make Star happy. “Hey! Want to hit up the bounce lounge tonight, I bet that would cheer you up?” That always seemed to brighten her spirits after a long day at school.

“Nah, Pony Head has turned that place into a mess.” The teens walked up to Diaz’s residence front door

“Yeah, at least business has been picking up for them?” Marco said as he pulled out his keys, just as the boy unlocked the door. The sound of a ball of flame erupted behind them.

Star had her wand at the ready while Marco assumed a fighting stance. The flames died down and left behind was a box, “Eh? What the heck is that?” The Princess asked as she looked over the item.

Marco approached the package, “I have no idea? Oh, there’s a note on it?” He removed the latter and read it over.

“Dear Marco... it’s from Tom?” He said a little confused, Star was at Marco’s side and read the note with him.

“Here’s the new DemOculus 2 that was released a few days ago down here. I thought it would be cool if you had one and we could meet up and play a few games together. Let me know when you make a username. Talk to you soon. Well… that was nice of him?” Star picked up the slightly heavy box and looked it over some more.

“Yeah, we’ve played on the first one a few times when I went down to the Underworld.” The system was lightyears ahead of the human version. 

Marco opened the door for Star as she walked in and placed the box on the living room coffee table.

“How come you never told me about that?” Star asked and was rather surprised that Marco and Tom had been hanging out.

“I didn’t think it was a big deal, and you never showed interest in playing video games with me before.” He points to the PS4 on the TV stand.

“Well duh, how are you to play a game with a remote? I’m more used to the ones that use your whole body.” The Princess rolled her eyes over the low tech human device.

“Good point, I haven’t been able to get into any of my games after playing on Tom’s DemOculus.” Marco opens the box finding four headsets, gloves, boots, and the console. He pulled out one of the headsets and was impressed with the new design.

“Ohhhhh! This is much better! The last ones were so big and bulky!” Star immediately grabs one of the headsets and places it over her eyes.

Marco noticed the new design as well, it was sleek and very stylish. The visor wasn’t overbearing like the last with a strap that went around the user’s head and headphones built-in. As he dons on the headset, the visor gave his whole environment a red hue, “Wow! They must have figured out how to make the batteries smaller or something?” 

“Hey, Marco! Check this out!” Star was showing off the skin-tight latex gloves that went over her hands and elbows. She made a few poses for the male as she struts around the room a little.

“Alright there Sailor Moon!” Marco removes his hoodie and puts on the gloves as well.

Star stumped her foot on the ground, "HEY! Not my fault you got me into anime and had the whole Sailor Moon collection!" She said while crossing one arm over her elbow and pointing at him

Marco rolled his eyes, “Alright, fair enough." He said while Star imitated the lead character of the show.

"You're darn right! But they really did a good job on these!” Star delicately rotated her fingers, feeling as she could make the most nimble movements possible now.

“Yeah, don't forget the boots.” Marco offered her a set, the design reminded him of what race car drivers would wear by the material and lightweight.

Star kicked her boots across the living room and put on the footwear, “It feels like I’m wearing nothing at all!” The Princess takes a few steps and hops up around.

Marco noticed her dress raised just under her rear end with her movements showing off her panties. He blushed and grabbed the console, “Yeah… so let’s get this thing hooked up and see how it works?” 

“Ready when you are!” Star takes a chance to look over Marco’s rear as he bent over, “Nice…”

“What was that?” He asked and saw the Princess looking away from him.

“Hmmm? Nothing! Hurry up, I’m dying to give this thing a test drive!” Star kicks at the air a few times to prove her point and moves the coffee table to the other side of the room. The last thing she wanted was them tripping over it while playing.

He chuckled over her actions, “Alight, I’m turning it on.” Marco said as the console started to hum. In a flash, their visors darken leaving the teens walking around aimlessly.

“Marco? You there?” Star asked as she extended her hands in front of her.

“Yeah, I’m- ouch!” Marco yelped out loud as he bumped into Star and wrapped his arms around her.

The teens felt their breath over the other’s lips, “Hehehe… found you!” Star giggles feeling Marco hold her tighter.

“Yeah… just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t punch me or something.” The visors came back to life with Marco looking into Star’s VR eyes. Her whole body had a light blue glow around it.

The teens separated while Star looked over Marco, “Huh, I thought you would have looked a little different in here?” Their bodies stayed the same, Marco had a red glow to him now. The living room fades away leaving them in a large empty area.

Marco looked around them and noticed their new environment, “Yeah, I was thinking the same thing? Maybe we can change our looks?” As he said that, a dropdown screen appeared in his view.

“Oh! Found it!” Marco looked over the screen asking him to create a user name and how to change his looks. He was about to click on the tab, but Star lowered his hand.

“Let’s check out what we can do first, I don’t mind staying like this!” Star trawled around a little to show off her body. It was much like in the real world, but she seemed to wear a body tight suit that brought out her features more.

Marco liked the view very much as her chest and butt jiggled with her movements. The number 02 was printed over various places on her body as well. He looked down to find the same on him, but read 01. It was over his chest, sides of his neck, arms, and thighs.

“That’s pretty cool!” Star said as she traced her finger around the numbers on his thigh, “But you know, I should be number 01!”

He felt a small reaction from her contact, Marco hoped Star couldn’t see him blushing as he rolled his eyes. “Only one way to prove that! Come on!” The young man reached out and grabbed Star’s hand while the teens walked in place down the VR hall.

“Uh-huh, let’s see what this baby can do!” Before them now was a large wall with multiple TV screens. Each one showed a game they could play and the name below.

“Hmmmmmm, you wanna try out the tennis game first?” Marco could hear her letting out a huff of air.

“Safe kid strikes again… sure.” Star walked over to the screen displaying the tennis match and pressed it with her hand.

Marco hated that little nickname, “Hey! The first time I played on one of these, Tom had to hold my hoodie to keep me from puking in it!” Marco knew Star wanted to jump right into something more complex.

“Yeah, yeah. I would be lying if I didn’t say the same happened to me. That doesn’t mean I’ll go easy on ya!” Star said as the visors went dark again.

The teen stepped away from each other, “I’m ready when you are!” The visors lit up with a stadium appearing and a roaring crowd in the stands.

“Wow! Now that’s an upgrade!” Star waved to the crowd as some of the avatars waved back to her.

“No kidding!” Marco could see some of the avatars holding a large sign over their heads and his number on the cards.

“Alight! Let’s get it on!” Star had a tennis rack appeared in her right hand and a tennis ball in the other.

Marco had a rack in his hand now as he watched Star bounce the ball on the ground, “Show me what you got!”

Sometime Later

“Alright… best 9 out of 10?” Marco was winded as he whipped some sweat from his forehead.

Star looked over at him with a triumphant smile on her pretty face, “Fine by me, seeing how I keep winning!” 

Marco narrowed his eyes and watched Star shimmy her body around, “What are you doing?” 

The Princess grabbed the bottom of her dress in the real world and pulled it over her head, “I’m sweating my butt off over here from winning so much! Mmmmm! Much better!” Star felt the cool breeze in the room run along her body now while she stretched.

“Yeah, it’s getting kinda hot in here.” Without thinking, Marco removed her shirt and pants.

“See, I told you! Isn’t that better?” Star said as she walked up to the young man and rubbed her hand on his bare arm.

“Okay… you were right. Let’s forget about tennis and try something else? You game?” Marco asked, enjoying how close Star was to him right now.

“Let’s do it! How do we get out of here?” Star looks around the tennis court.

“Good question?” The teens checked out the area some more and heard a pinging sound in the air.

“Hmmm? Oh! There it is!” Star looked down to Marco’s crotch area and saw an exit icon.

“Why ther-” Marco asked, but was cut off as the Princess’s hand grabbed his cock. 

“Why what?” Star didn’t notice what she was grabbing as Marco let out a soft moan.

“Haaaa… nothing, let’s start up another game?” He reached over to her wrist and held it.

“Are you sure? You’re acting kinda weird, Marco?” Star leaned her head to the side while her hand tightened around his member.

“Yup, everything is fine. So you wanna try this shoot’em up game?” Marco walked over to the screens and pointed at some of the games.

The Princess surges her shoulders, “Sure, let’s see what we have.” There were a few 1st person shooter games, but one really grabbed her attention.

“Hmmmm? What’s this one all about?” Star hovered her hand over the screen, it soon filled all the other screens to show the details of the game.

“Perfecting synchronization with partners and ensuring survivability? What does that even mean?” Marco asked, the screen then showed a segment of the game. On the upper right corner, two bodies were shown to represent the user’s real-world bodies.

“Okay, so we have to be like that?” Star said as they watched the bodies press their back together. The teens did the same and now saw the game world in front of them.

They looked over to the screen again and saw the bodies use their hands as the weapon system, “Ohhhhhh! I think I get it!” Marco racks his hands as if loading a shotgun, he points at a simulated enemy and the weapon fired. 

The recoil was sent though his body, Marco felt his heart racing from the thrill, “I-I-I really felt that…” He rotates his right arm a few times in the air.

“OH, OH, OH!? LET ME TRY!?” Star was excited beyond belief as she loaded her hands as if it were a pistol. She lines up her pointer finger on an enemy and fires a round, just like Marco.

“This is going to be good…” Star felt her whole body shaking in joy, Marco was speechless.

“Yeah… let’s play it!” Star reached out to the screen and touched it. Just as before, their visors went dark. Soon, a song with a catchy beat was heard.

They both saw the first position to assume, “SHOTGUN!” The Princess shouted out loud.

“Shotgun? How the heck do you call shotgun in that position?” Marco was clearly confused, he knew Star could see the same position he could.

“Duh silly! You sit down!” He felt Star turn around and placed her hands on his shoulders while the male was shoved to the ground.

“Star?” Marco was having second thoughts about this. His legs out in front of him with his back upright.

“Almost done!” She came into his view now as Star sat on her knees and on top of his thighs. Their chest pressed tightly to each other, “See, this is why I called shotgun! It’s like me taking the passenger seat in a car… but this is more comfy!” Star bounced her sex over his crotch, this was giving the male more of a reaction than the last.

“Haaaa… go-good point. So you watch my back and I watch yours?” Star kept on bouncing happily to his response.

“Pretty much, I think?” Before the game commenced, a screen popped up in front of them.

“Huh? I guess we have to pick a weapon suitable for the situation?” Marco watched the screen show how the level will transpire. The choices were, handgun, submachine gun, light machine gun, and different types of grandes.

“Already ahead of ya, I’m going with the SMG!” Star points her finger into the distance, more than ready to get the show on the road.

“I guess I'll go with an SMG also?” Marco said and wrapped his free arm around Star’s lower back. 

She started to blush and looked down at him, “What? I don’t want you falling off or anything…” The young man was trying not to get wood, but Star was making it hard as hell.

“Good idea! I think we got this! Let’s do it!” Star cheered on as the screens in front of them displayed the word START on them.

The game was a shooter type on rails, the world moved around them as they took down the enemy force. It started off slow, but the action really kicked up once they were flying in a helicopter.

Star was so into the game, she happily jumped on Marco's thighs some more. The male was having a hard time focusing as the Princess moved from side to side. Her breasts would hit him in the face as she changed position.

It was playing hell on him while Star felt gunshots hitting her back, "Marco! Pay attention! My life bar is down to half!" As she shouted at him, the bra clip in the center popped off.

"I'm trying! Stop moving around so much!" Marco said as he felt her nipple slide across his lips.

"How else do you expect me to get the high score!" She didn't even notice the garment falling off her body.

The young man was stuck between a rock and a hard place… literally. Star would thrust her hips when she was being fired upon heavily. He could feel her damp panties rocking along his exposed shaft that slipped out from it's opening.

His arm pressed Star tightly to his body, it didn't help as she continued on, "Hold on… I-I-I" Marco could feel another type of excitement building up.

"Shhhh! Okay, we're going to the cannon thingy over there!" Star saw they had to change body position.

Marco watched her jump off his lap, "Thank God…" He said to himself, but the new position was more compromising than the last.

The players read over the next set of instructions, "Oh, Marco! I get to be a tank!" Star said as she got on all fours and looked back at him.

"Eh, Star… you sure about this?" Marco points at the iron displaying their body position and how to fire.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying about that and come on! The next level is about to start!" She said and wiggled her butt around.

“Fine then!” He cast away any doubts and sat up on his knees. Marco looked over the icon again showing him to buck his hips into Star as he held her waist.

“It’s about time!” Star said happily as she backed her rear into Marco. The young man could feel himself sliding along her crack now.

The game began as their first target appeared, "Alright Marco! I got the sights lined up, take the shot!"

Marco pulled back his hips and pats Star in the rear, nothing happened. "Huh? Is this thing working?"

The icon appeared again showing that he had to use more force, "Oh, come on! Go harder!" Star shouted as they started to receive contact.

"Okay… hold on!" Marco took another shot and felt his rod slip deeper into the Princess crack. Her eyes widened for a moment over the feeling.

They watched the round fly into the air and smacked the turret of an enemy's tank. "There ya go! That's how you do it!" Star jiggles her butt in approval.

"I guess so? Oh! It's still moving!" Marco tightens his fingers into Star's soft flesh and takes another shot. 

The round hit the ground and bounced over the tank. The Princess lost her grip on the ground and nearly fell over, "Man, it's really hard to aim like this?" Star had to use her face to line up the shot, but feeling the impact from Marco threw her off.

They saw a new icon showing Marco's body to grab Star's hair, "Maybe this will help?" He reached out with one hand to grab a chunk of her hair.

Star felt more stable like this as her and Marco fired another round. It reached its target as the tank blew, "HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH US!" 

Marco giggled over her statement while his hips kept digging into Star, "It's not over yet! We got more coming in!"

The Princes wasted no time to take aim as Marco held her head in place, "HURRY UP! WE'RE ABOUT TO GET HIT!" Star yelled while Marco bucked into her again. 

They were working in harmony together, Star aim and Marco firing. Sweat was covering their whole body in no time as the subdued waves of enemy attacks.

Each time a tank was destroyed, they cheered and doubled their efforts. Star's panties were riding up her left butt cheek while Marco's cocks were hot dogging her plump behind. Her sex was tingling over their actions, but she tried not to pay mind to it. Star would bite her lower lip as her marks glowed brightly throughout the whole experience.

“Damn! We’re barely putting a dent in that one!” The Princess was brought back to the game as she realized what Marco said.

“Huh? Oh, oh, oh Marco! We have to change our ammo type!” Star noticed a new icon showing how to switch ammunition.

Marco soon saw it, showing he had to mount Star and grab her chest, “I see it! Hold on!” He instantly laid on her back and grabbed her breasts tightly.

Star’s eyes went crossed while she felt the latex gloves on her bare skin, Marco’s fingers started to pull and tug her stiff nipples, “Wait, wait!” She shouted as the Princess arching her back and started to rub her thighs together.

“I got it! The left one changes the ammo and the right fires now! Aim at the tank!” She couldn’t focus while Marco played with one of her most sensitive areas. It didn’t help feeling his hot rod pressed to her wide open sex.

“Marco, I think that one of the missles is slipping!” She said between gritting teeth while adjusting to the new position.

“You can do it! We’re almost at the end of the level!” Marco’s hands wrapped around her breasts to prop Star back up. 

The Princess was now on her elbows as she tried to get her head back onto the game, “Alright… Marco… pull my hair again!”

He was more than willing to help while his left hand reached up to help her aim, his hips would still buck into her as he fired out of reflexes. She could feel his breath running along the back of her neck and face, it was driving her wild feeling him pinch her nipple harder.

“Come on, Star! I’m doing all the work here!” Marco held her tighter to him.

…

"Kids, I'm home!" Angie shouted to the house as she walked in from the back door.

"Yes, yes, yes Marco! Harder, we're almost done ahhhhhh!" The mother heard as she placed her grocery onto the kitchen counter.

"What in the world?" Ange said to herself as she heard the teen shout and scream.

"Sta-Star! I don't know how much longer I'm going to last!" Marco's knees and thighs were becoming numb. It didn't help that he could feel his cock wet from Star juices slathered all over him.

"Are they? No, not in my living room!" The older women rushed out of the kitchen to find the teens.

"ONE MORE, COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT! PULL MY HAIR SOME MORE!" The finale tank was giving them a run for their money.

Their bodies were exhausted and the tank was heavily damaged by now, it wouldn't last much longer, “OKAY! WE HAVE TO MAKE THIS LAST SHOT COUNT!” 

Star felt her body ready to give out, but she had to hold on, “I’M READY! TAKE THE SHOT!” 

Angie stared at the almost naked teens in complete utter disbelief, their bodies trembling while Marco pulled back his hips one more time. “Ay, dios Mío…” Her jaw hit the ground as her son wrenched on Star’s neck and his cock slammed into the blonde’s rear.

She could see his eight inch cock showing over Star’s firm butt, every inch of them was covered in sweat as a loud clapping sound was heard, “AHHHHHHHH!?” They screamed together and soon fell over. 

Their visors flashed the word Victory over and over, they were breathing deeply while in a sprawled out mess, Star kicked out her legs to let Marco get more comfortable on her body. She could feel his cock head poking her entrances as she rocked her rear. 

The male was rubbing his hands along her sides and enjoyed how she felt under him as he slipped inside a little, “Haaaa… Marco… we did it!” Star said with her face laying to the side.

Marco looked over to her face while their lips brushed together, “Yeah… duh… we’re awesome as a team!” They started to giggle as Marco rolled off Star and onto his back.

Anige had both hands over her mouth as she watched them closely, she noticed the devices over their eyes. This whole situation was confusing to her, Star crawled onto Marco’s side and looked down on him, “You ready for another game?”

The male waved a hand into the air, “Give me five… I can’t feel my legs…” 

Star smacks his chest, “Oh, stop whining, we both know, I was doing all the work!” She threw a thumb at herself and smiled.

“Yeah right! I had to hold you up for most of the game!” Marco sat up and checked out the room, “Hey? What’s that?”

The Princess looked at his hand pointing to Angie, the mother almost ran out the room, but she didn’t for some reason? “I don’t know? Let’s check it out!” Star crawled over his lap and up to the older woman.

“I’m right behind you.” Marco cwrall up along Star as they inspected Angie.

“What the heck are they doing?” The mother thought to herself while she watched them circle around her. 

“Wow! What kind of game is this?” Star asked, taking hold of Angie’s hips as Marco gave her side a poke.

“I’m not sure, Star… it’s making some strange noises.” Marco scanned over the strange object in their game as Angie blushed. 

“Oh… okay kids, I think you guys have played quite enough...” Angie let out a squeak as Star’s hands slid under her dress. “Star!” The older woman shouted in surprise as she stepped forward, trying to move from the blonde’s touch only to fumble over her feet. 

“What was that Marco?” Star asked, looking towards Marco as the mysterious items seemed to fall over. 

Angie fell onto her back and bumper her head on the ground. Everything was a little blurry for her as she listened to them. “Oh! Maybe it's some kind of bomb! I remember reading about a game for this where you disarm complex and intricate bombs!” As Marco spoke, a new icon popped up into the teen’s view. It was exactly what he had described, much like the counsel was listening to them.

“A bomb?” Angie said to herself and fully took in her situation. She noticed the DemOculus console sitting by the TV and the devices around their faces. She realized, Marco and Star didn’t know it was her.

Star’s eyes widened with horror, “A BOMB! Marco! We HAVE to defuse it!” Star looked over the instructions and then the strange object near her. “It must be covered by this bag!” 

She reached down, grabbing at the fabric as she started to pull at it. “Come on Marco! Help me get it out, I don't want to explode!”

Marco laughed as he reached down, grabbing at the covers himself. Angie lets out a soft groan before feeling them pull at her clothes. “Kids!? What are you doing!?” She asked as Star climbed onto her, Marco following behind as he climbed over her too. 

“Come on Marco hurry!” Star said with a smile, grabbing Angie’s shirt as she started pulling it over her head.

“Marco! Star! What is the meaning of this!?” Angie was unbelievably confused as Star quickly pulled her shirt off, letting her large D-cups breast’s bounce free. The mother never wore a bra, she enjoyed the feeling of being free as she felt her breasts jiggle under their attack.

Before Angie could say another word, Star quickly mounted her pretty face as the older woman’s muffled voice called to them to no avail.

“Marco what are these!?” Star asked, taking Angie’s plump and pillowy breasts into her hands before she let out a small purr. The mother enjoyed how the latex gloves felt along her skin, but violently shook her head trying to figure out a way to get out of her risky predicament.

“I’m not sure yet?” The male thrusted his rod into Angie’s open skirt. She could feel his cock passing over her damping painties while Marco tried to remove her bottoms. He would thrust his hips as his cock poked and dug into her entrance.

“Haaaaa! He-he’s so big… my little boy is all grown up, when did it happen?” Anige was losing her battle on what was right and wrong. A mother and son should never interact with each other in such a way. She couldn’t hold back her moans over his actions as it drove her mad.

“Wow… the vibrations from this thing feel great!” Star bit her lip, feeling the muffled cries of Angie against her womanhood. 

“No! Haaaaaaa no, Marco! Don’t do it, sweety!” Anige’s pupils dilated to the shape of hearts as his cock jammed more of her painties into her body. She arched her lower back feeling more of him sliding in.

“I'm having grrrrrrrr! Trouble with my end!” Marco grunted, giving Angie’s skirt and panties a tug as he tried his best to pull them down. After another hard jerk, her bottoms finally slipped off as the male let out a relieved sigh. 

“Oh, God… that was close…” She thought to herself with a hint of disappointment, no longer feeling his cock.

“Finally! I was wondering if these even came off?” Feeling her whole body exposed to them. Angie tried to protest even louder, but found it only heightened Star’s enjoyment. She restrained herself from pushing and kicking them off, fearing what would be the fallout of what they had done.

“Hssssssss, Marco! I don't know what you did? But things just got a lot more intense!” Star hunched over Angie’s body a little, rubbing herself across the mother’s face as Marco threw her skirt aside. 

“Well now we got the cover off, how do we disarm this thing?” Marco said as he found Angie’s naked body presented to them in the VR world riddled with wires, knobs, switches, blinking lights and a timer. 

Star’s hands turning two large knobs as her fingers flicked the small switches atop them back and forth. She even tried pulling at them, gaining short bursts of vibrations. 

“Oh, oh, oh! Th-this is bad… I have to make them stop!” Angie said in her mind as she rocked her face side to side. It had been years since the last time she felt another woman sitting on her face like this. Her judgment was instantly clouded by the ordeal.

“I don't know, I got these on my side though?” Star grinned, turning and twisting the knobs while in reality, she groped and massaged Angie’s breasts. Her soft fingers flicking back and forth against her hard nipples making the older woman moan beneath Star.

“Hmmmm, let's see what is on my end?” The young man looked curiously, his hands caressing over Angie’s legs and thighs, she shivered at his touch as he felt her up before slipping between her legs. 

“Oh! Star! I think there is something on my end too!” Marco exclaimed, as his fingers slid across Angie’s womanhood.

“HHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!?” The poor woman could only moan as she felt Marco’s fingers slowly trace along her flower. Star’s hands continued to massage and squeeze her breasts as she played with them. The Princess would slap them together as she dug her fingers into the large flesh mounds. 

“Oh!” Marco exclaimed as a pop up appeared before him. “Looks like directions on how to play.” He smiled, pressing the floating icon as a text box appeared before him. 

“This-this is sooooooo bad… and I want moreeeeeee!” Anige bucked her hips into Marco fingers, wanting him to explore some more of what she had to offer.

“Lets see...” The Latino takes one more pass over her sex, he wondered why his fingers felt so hot? Marco then squinted to read the text as Star bit her lip, continuing to rub herself back and forth against Angie’s face. Her panties sliding to the side as her bare flower coated the mother’s face with her dripping nectar. 

“Haaaaaa… Star… Star smells… delicious!” Angie was too far gone, feeling their assault all over her body to care what would happen next, she wanted a taste.

“So it says we should remove the case from the bomb first.” Marco looked down before smiling “Check. Next, it says to adjust dials 1, 2, and 3 until confirmation is heard?” He said and checked on Star, who was already at work playing with the first two before he looked down.

Angie extends her tongue to finally have a taste of the sweet Princess, "Ahhhhh…" She takes a small pass over the moist kitty. 

"Haaaaa!" Star squealed out loud, feeling the action below. Marco continued to read the instructions, not noticing what was going on.

The mother grinned knowing she had Star's approval, the blonde started to rock her hips feeling Angie laying down butterfly kisses.

“Is it down here?” Marco questioned, crawling between Angie’s legs as he brought his face to her quivering womanhood. 

"Mar-Mrco… something is-" Star stopped speaking when the male found his target.

“Oh, it's in here!? It's so small?” He commented. Star gave him a shaky thumb up and continued with her task. 

Star forgot what she was going to say, “Mmmmm, come on Marco! We have to… hurry!” Her stomach muscles contracted feeling her sex being worked over by a pro. She saw the timer ticking while giving Angie’s nipples another pinch as she kneaded her mounds. 

The older woman was licking every inch Star gave her. She now knew the Princess wanted this and doubled her efforts. Star had a sweet taste to her that drove Angie wild with want.

“All right! You can’t go running guns-a-blazing into this, we have to be delegate and hope we don’t trigger something else.” Marco replied, feeling the weight of the situation upon them as sweat covered his brow.

This was so intense for him, he could hear his heartbeat in his ear while nearing Angie’s wet and wanting sex. Slowly, he slid two of his fingers into her dripping folds before rotating his hands in a circle. Angie’s eyes widened, feeling his fingers caressing her inner walls as she moaned, her hands digging into Star’s hips as the Princess let out a squeak.

“Marco! The bombs grabbed me, it must have a security system!” She looked down, seeing the metal band swing latches around her thighs as her body shivered with pleasure from Angie’s moans. 

“Ohhhh… on second thought… I'm great!” She said with a smile feeling her sex clunch and leaking more than before as Marco continued.

“I told you! This thing must have countermeasures built in!” Marco started to panic a little more. 

Angie adjusted her rear to give her son, all the room he needed, "Mmmmmm! Wh-when did Marco become so good at this?! Is he and Star dating? Do they do-do this kind of thing all the time when I’m not home? HSSSSSSS!? NOT THERE?!" She screamed into her mind, feeling his fingers pressing over her G spot.

“It says to keep going until we hear a beep.” Marco continued, his fingers moved around a small dial as he rotated them inside Angie’s folds. Now his thumb joined rubbing her delicate jewel.

The mother’s nails pressed deeper onto Star's thighs. She had to do something and keep herself from wrapping her legs around Marco's head.

Star was having a hard time holding onto her sanity as well. She laid the side of her face along Angie's left breast as she started to nibble on the switch her finger ran along. It was just too much to bear and she needed something, anything in her mouth. "Hssssssss… Marco… hurry! I don't know how much longer I can last!"

The young man had no clue by what Star meant, “I think it's almost there! This part of the bomb is getting really tight! I can barely twist my fingers!” Marco remarked as Angie’s eyes were rolling back, trying to hold back her orgasm as best the poor mom could. 

Angie felt Star's hot tongue flick over the raised pump nipple. Then suddenly, she felt the Princess sink her teeth into the sensitive bud as she pulled on the other harshly, "Oh God! Right there, baby! Don't stop! Mama is almost there!"

With the stimulation of Star on her breasts and Marco in her folds, Angie could not hold on for long as her toes curled. She pulled down tightly on Star, her mouth pressing against the Princess's folds as she let out a small moan herself. For the teens, a loud beep could be heard from the bomb as a red light turned green.

In reality, Angie moaned out as she climaxed, her juices flowing from her flower as Marco pulled his fingers out.

"MARCOOOOOO!?" Star’s had no idea why her body was getting this kind of reaction as her own juices flowed between Angie’s lips. The constant stimulation was too much for her as well, sending her into an orgasm of her own. 

Nothing was said as the teens feared for the worse, “Did… we defuse it?” Star panted with a smile as Marco looked over the bomb.

“I think so?” He said as he poked at Angie’s trembling tummy, she laid panting on the floor trying to catch her breath. 

“YES!?” Star said and lunged onto Marco with her last remaining strength. She grabbed and gave him a deep kiss, shocking the young Latino as they fell over onto his back.

As they parted, a large blush crept upon their faces. “Did I just…?” The blonde asked, not expecting that at all. She felt his hot cock press over her love button while wiggling her butt.

“Yeah, you did…?” He said, the two looked away for a second before staring back at each with a small smile. 

“Do you… uh, want to do it again?” Marco asked, Star latched onto the boy's cheeks and kissed him. This one deeper than the last while their tongues joined in the fun. 

Soft moans were heard as Angie just laid there on the ground, unable to move an inch and process what just happened. One hand met with her lips as cleaned off her chin and neck. Her finger found their way into her mouth and savored the builds some more.

Marco wrapped his arms over Star’s bum while her arms went around his neck and pulled him closer to her body. The sweat coating their bodies, made the kiss hotter for them as their faces shifted from side to side. They parted after a few minutes with a strand of saliva connecting them.

Angie looked over at them and smiled, the small nagging feeling of how wrong this was. Quickly died seeing this tender moment from the teens. They were huffing and puffing on each other’s faces, “Wow… that was intense.” Marco said as one of his hands went down and cupped Star’s lower cheek.

"Hehehehe, just like his father." Angie giggled to herself using the couch to help sit her up.

Star jumped under the contact, but liked how it felt, “Yeah… I guess a life of death situation really gets the heart pumping. Getting a good feel over there?” She asked and looked down to his hand.

He grins and squeezed his hand a few times, “Must be from all the adrenaline still in me. It doesn’t bother you? Does it?”

She gave him a grin of her own, “It will if you stop!” She came in for another kiss as she dragged her sex over his rod. He was taken by surprise, but Marco could be seen with a smile at the corners of his lips. He rocked his hips in sycin with Star's.

Angie sat there watching them and played with her aching clit. She couldn’t believe that two teenagers gave her one of the best sexual experiences in her life. The mother wasn’t going to let this stand. She wanted to get back at them, but she knew that they didn’t realize it was truly her, but it was those headsets that they were wearing. 

She stood up and looked around finding the packaging sitting at the other side of the room on the coffee table. Angie thought for a bit and approached it while looking inside and saw two more sets of gear they wore. The mother pulled out the visor and smiled, she put on the gloves and boots in no time.

“Now how do you turn this thing on?” Her fingers ran over the side of the headgear and felt a button. 

The visor darkened for a moment before she read over a message, “Are you a user or guest?” Angie raised her hand into the air and selected guests. 

“As a guest, any file or game logged will be deleted after use, do you accept?” Angie accepted it again. Soon she was taken to the game hub and looked around, she was instantly drawn to a screen that had very much what she had planned.

“Where are those little devils?” She asked as she played with her nipples. Angie just discovered that she had a kink for latex. Just then, an arrow showed up and pointed towards a screen with two icons, a heart, and a crescent moon. 

"Okay, now how do I…?" Angie found a button appeared with the words “customize” on it. She pushed it and multiple costumes from lingerie to alternative skins appeared. One especially caught her eye, she smiled and selected it.

Star heard a pinging sound while kissing, she opened one eye to see a recommended game while a small icon on her HUD. The blonde read over the prompt as her face blushed and she had a mischievous grin. 

Marco ended the kiss seeing how Star was preoccupied with something else, “Star? What are you doing?”

“Shhhh! Just keep kissing me!” She said to him and gave him a few pecks on the lips while she pressed the icon.

“Okay! How about we have a little more fun before we finish? We should have time before your parents get home.” Or at least she hoped, time was meaningless in the environment as their visors darken.

“Yeah, sure?” Marco said, the Princess climbed off him. The room around them changed into a warmly lit cabin. The wall’s around them were adorned with various flower and nature paintings while the windows outside showed a heavy snowfall. 

“Ohhhhh? I wasn't expecting this?” Star was a little shocked about how the game started.

“Cozy… but whaaaaa?” Marco said, looking at the name of the game. He checked out their surroundings before his attention was pulled to the large fireplace against the wall.

“What? I thought we could use something… more relaxing after all business from before!” The name of the game was Mama Succubus. She stood up and pulled Marco up with her as they sat on the couch in the living room, which was also in the VR world.

Marco and Star were relaxing on the couch looking over the fire’s color, “I must say, I like this demon VR! It’s so lifelike!” Marco said in amazement. Just then, a small ember fell onto the rug and started to become a raging fire. He then looked over to the blonde and found her form different from before.

“Star! You-you’re-!” She stared at him for a moment and saw his hard rod pointing up at the ceiling.

“NAKED!?” They yelled out loud and tried to cover themselves. 

“WHAT KINDA GAME IS THIS!?” Marco had no clue what to do as he looked away from her.

“I DON’T KNOW?! I DIDN’T THINK IT WOULD BE LIKE THIS!?” She really didn’t have a clue...

A figure appeared shocking the teens once they looked at the new character, “Ummmm, Star?” He asked red-faced as the demon being sat on the large fur rug in front of the fireplace was a nude Angie. While similar in looks in the game, her head was adorned with two small horns with a curvy tail flicked behind her. 

“Hey, you two.” The woman called seductively as Star gave her a look over. 

“Wow… look at her! What a babe! Not bad, she has the same curves your mom does!” Star commented, forgetting her own nude body as Marco gave her a serious look.

Angie started to giggle as she watched them have a small argument, “They really don’t know it’s me! This is so… so… exhilarating!” She shakes her body a little to entice them.

“You have to be kidding me! She looks nothing like my mom. My mom has a sweet loving innocent aura around her! That succubus looks like she can suck us dry!?” Marco commented as Star gave him a pouty face.

“Oh, really? You don’t know the half of it, cutie!” Angie raised both her brows at Marco and winked at him. The young man felt his cock twitch as he watched the succubus run a finger down her thighs and then smacked her ass.

“Come on! You don't see it? I mean CLEARLY, it isn't your mom, but just look at her! It’s totally okay to say you think your mom is hot!” Star definitely liked what she saw, something that shocked her a little. Marco looked back towards the woman, who was now laying on her back, looking towards the two with a smile as her large D breasts jiggled softly and giggled. 

Angie continued to listen and was overjoyed, “You two are adorable!”

Marco turned red, the blood in his body rushing down to his groin as he cleared his throat. “I really don't see it Star, and I’m not going to say my mom is hot… besides, what is this? He gasped, covering his mouth, “We don't have to kill her? Do we?” The male whispered to Star before she broke out into a laugh.

“What!? No! I… thought, since we have a bit of time left, and we have been getting quite the workout from these games. That maybe we can have a little fun to unwind for the last one? And this game looked like the perfect one to do that! Can you at least say your mom is cute?” Star poked a finger at his side as Marco batted her hand away.

“Fiiiiiiiine! Yes, I think my mom is cute! I mean, you know how she looks…” His blushed darken feeling a little ashamed, but his cock didn’t seem to care as it jerked around some more.

“He-he thinks I’m cute! Oh Marco! You naughty boy!” Angie got on her hands and knees while crawling to them.

Star smiled, “See! That wasn’t so hard!” She found Angie at their feet as the older woman stood up.

“I see we have ourselves a mama’s boy? It’s ok hon, I can be your mommy!” She leaned over to Marco and grabbed the back of his head, guiding his face to her left nipple.

The young man didn’t even resist as he opened his mouth and sucked on the offered nipples, “Mmmmmmmm!” Marco felt his mouth filled with the flesh as his nose pressed deeper into the mound.

The Princes watched and felt a little left out, “H-Hey!? What about me!?” Star felt left out as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I didn't forget about you! Why don't you join your little boyfriend!" Angie grind while a fang poker out and shined from the light.

"That's better! Wait? Wha-!" Star said as she felt her hair pulled tightly by the succubus. In a flash, the blonde had a nipple of her own to suck on.

She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her hands around the large breast, "There we go, isn't that better, mmmmm!" Angie moaned over their actions.

Marco looked over to Star having an idea for a competition. The Princes could almost read his thoughts as she watched his tongue circle around the nipple and then nibbled on it.

"Haaaa! Marco… do that again!" The teens heard and wondered how the succubus knew his name?

Star wasn't about to be outclassed as she squeezed the breast in her hands to make the nipple pucker out. She then started to pass her tongue over the sensitive nub roughly, "Ohhhhhhh… you're pretty good at this!" Angie threw her head back and released the teens to do their bidding.

"I'm going to win!" The male said from between his teeth.

"In your dreams! I know what a girl wants!" Star grabbed Angie's nipple between two fingers and started to twist it while licking some more.

"HAAAAAA! YESSSSSSSS, JUST LIKE THAT~" The mother sang out loud as her lower body wiggled and knees clapped onto each other.

"See! Told you!" Star looked over to Marco and stuck her tongue out at him.

He gave her a sly look, “You might know a thing or two, but I have tons of experience!” Marco grabbed Angie’s hips and moved her between his legs. Star watched him take both breasts into his hands and shoved the nipples into his mouth.

“Ohhhhhh~! Feeling bold are we?” She looked down at him as their eyes met. Angie was so proud of him as she combed a hand through his hair.

“Grrrrrr! Don’t keep her all to yourself!” Star braked while she pressed her face along Marco’s to get in on the action. Their tongues battled with each other with the mother's plump nipples between.

“Hmmmmmm, you’re-you’re both great at this! Don’t fight with each other, work together!” The teens looked up at her and then into the other’s eyes. They smiled and started to kiss while offering the nipples to the other.

“Mmmmmmmm! That’s right, just like that!” Feeling their mouths and latex gloves groping and bitting at her precious girls, made Angie even hotter. She could feel a cool breeze running between her inner thighs and over the wetness that went down to her knees.

The mother was feeling light headed as her body threatened to give out, Marco and Star knew this. They stood up, continuing their actions and laid Angie onto the ground, “Wha-what are you doing?” She asked and felt them cuddle up to her body.

Their legs wrapped around hers as they raised one arm into the air and clapped the other’s hand, “Awwwwwww, you two are just so sweet!” Angie said while seeing them give her an evil look.

She felt her legs spread apart and watched their hands slide down her stomach, “No~! Not there!” She tried to discourage them in a sweet tone and bit her lower lip now feeling them play with her kitty.

Star released her nipple, “So, wanna give me a hand down here?” She asked and stuck two fingers into the mother.

“Haaaaaa! Hmmmmm that feels so goooooooood!” Angie felt the fingers find her G-spot in no time.

Marco takes a look over Star’s handy work, “Not bad, I guess you’ve been practicing? Don’t forget this part!” He plucked at Angie’s clit while his fingers flicked over it.

“Mmmmmmm! That’s what mama wants!” It was one thing to feel Marco finger banger her before, this was completely different as they worked together.

The Princess blushed over Marco’s comment, “Well yeah… it’s hard not to when I see you walk around without a shirt on! I see your six-pack is coming in nicely!”

Marco knew Star would always get riled up when she saw him like that, it was nice to hear it out loud now. “I’m glad you feel that way, ya know? I’ve been doing more sit up to see you get all googly eyes again!” He came in for a kiss as their hands kept on playing with Angie’s pussy.

“You don’t need to try hard, I’m already looking *chu* at you with those eyes every time you turn around *chu*! Star said between kisses.

Wet slopping sounds were radiating off the older woman’s body, “Haaaaaa! Hey, you two! Don’t forget about me!” She watched them part and came over to kiss her.

Star ended her kiss with Marco and leaned down, pressing her lips against the woman’s as her tongue slowly slid into her mouth. Marco went over to her neck and started to bite the tender flesh while he kissed her lower ear lobe, “Mmmmmmmmmm! They really know what they’re doing!”

The Princess pulled out her finger from the mother’s soaked folds and tapped Marco to give her more room as Star crawled over Angie. The male got the hint with Angie helpless while Star’s tongue slid between her lips, Star’s hands moving and massaging her breasts again as they kissed and Marco watched. 

“That’s a really good look on you Star!” Marco was throbbing as he watched her tongue wrestle with the succubus’. He crawled onto his knees and made his way over to their heads.

Pulling back from Angie’s lips, Star looked up with a smile, “Now if you don’t mind me! I wanna get a real good taste of her!” She teased and licked her lips while moving downward over the woman, making her way to her legs as she spread them apart some more. 

“Mmmmm open wide! Star wants a little treat!” She cooed before diving in, pressing her lip’s against Angie’s womanhood while her tongue slithered between her folds. 

Angie’s back arched as she felt Star’s tongue assault her honey pot, letting out a gasp as her chest heaved. She grabbed her nipples and started to pull harder on the wet appendages to stimulate herself some more.

“Mmmmm right there cutie! That's the spot!” Angie licked her lips, giving her breasts a squeeze together with Marco’s cock behind her head.

“Wow… I didn't know you had it in ya to do that, Star!” Marco grabbed his rod and started to jerk it over the show.

Star threw a thumb into the air signaling that she liked what she tasted, “Mmmmmmmm, sooooooo gooooooood!” She couldn’t hide her joy while her eyes went crossed. Star wondered if this is how a real pussy tastes like as she slurped down the fluids and felt it run down her throat. 

“Well big boy? Are you going to let her have all the fun? Ahhhhhhhhhh...” Angie looked up to Marco with her mouth wide open as he grinned and knelt down beside her, placing his cock above her face. She was proud to see her son’s stiff and throbbing cock in front of her face, hovering over her as he offered it.

“It would be rude if I did!” He said and pointed his rod into her wanting mouth, as her heart pounded. In the back of her head, there was a battle raging over how wrong this is. Was she really going to do this?

Could she live with herself after the deed was done? Would she be able to look at the teens as their mother and caretaker? It was playing hell on her as she felt some of Marco’s precum smack her face. He started to jerk faster the closer he approached her mouth. Having these two toys and using her like they have, but that was a small fight compared to the war of lust that was taking over her.

It had been years the last time she climaxed as hard as she just did, and her entire body was trembling with a hunger for more as Star’s tongue slurped up her honeypot. Leaning up, Angie’s tongue moved from her mouth on its own as she slowly slid it along the underside of all eight inches of Marco’s cock. 

“Mmmmmm, such a thick yummy cock! I can't wait to have a real taste!” The seductive woman moaned, running her tongue back and forth along the underside of his cock as Marco’s knee’s trembled. The tip of her tongue finally made it’s way over his slit, his flavor was intoxicating while she got a good sniff of his scent.

“Ohhhh, fuck me! This feels so damn good!” Marco moaned from the new sensation. 

Star could be heard giggling as she lifted her head, “Ohhhhhhh! You said a bad word! Your mom would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you!” Maybe Angie would have before all this, but she would care less right now while she shoved Star’s face back into her pussy.

The woman smiled, using her other hand to take a firm grip of Marco’s cock and slowly sending him deep into her mouth, “Hsssssssss!.” Marco shivered, feeling her lips slow swallow up more and more of his cock and nibble on it. Returning the treatment he gave to Angie’s nipples, a trait he very much got from the mother.

Angie moaned deeply as she slowly swallowed down her son’s cock, it sent shivers up Marco’s spine feeling her moist mouth around his burning hot rod. The feeling consumed her being as every inch rested comfortably into her throat. 

Slowly pulling back, her tongue caressed along the bottom of his cock as she pulled her head back. Marco’s cock popped from her lips while Angie let out a gasp before taking him back inside. Hungry to feast on the offering before her as Star continued eating her out. 

Star was in heaven buried between Angie’s soft thick thighs, she had dug into her plump skin as her tongue swirled furiously. There was hunger deep in the Princess, the only thing to satisfy that thirst was the mother’s sweet nectar dripping from her folds. Her other hand traveled down to her own dripping flower. 

The living room was filled with the mixed sounds of slurps and moans as the three continued their lustful game. Marco’s eyes closed and a smile on his face as the succubus continued slurping over his cock while Star remained buried between her legs. 

“Fuck…! I’m-I’m gonna cum!?” Marco panted he wasn’t a quick shot, but after all the bumping and grinding with Star. Leading into the succubus tempting him even more, reaching down as his hands combed through Angie’s head. Guiding her faster on his cock as she looked up at him. 

“Ah dios mío!? Come on baby, give your mommy that sweet dick milk!?” Angie thought in the back of her head as she moved faster. Both guided by Marco’s hand and her own lust as she felt his cock throb harder in her throat. 

With one last thrust, Marco shoved the last inch of his cock into Angie’s throat as his cock throbbed and his balls emptied. She felt his sack twitch over her nose while blasting thick ropes of cum down her throat and into her stomach as the older woman moaned. 

Reaching a climax of her own, Star’s ass rose into the air getting good and deep as she moaned into Angie’s womanhood. Her face getting a blast of her nectar as Angie’s legs tightened around her head. She wanted to make sure Star wouldn’t stop until she was good and ready while her cheeks clutch and more fluid pulsated out of her like a running faucet

After some moments, the room was now filled with the loud panting from the three bodies. Marco’s cock popping free of Angie’s lips as she gulped down the last of his seed. She ran a hand over her throat feeling the hot sticky substance coat every inch and make a new home deep in her belly. Star was now freed from her hips as she laid panting between the mother’s legs. 

“Wow…! This game… is REALLY fun!?” Star giggled to herself as she rose up, her legs shaking as she saw Marco sitting on his rear. His cock was still stiff and throbbing with a sheen of saliva and cum. 

“Damn… I feel like she sucked a quart out of me…” While he did, Marco knew he had some more left in the tank.

“Man, Marco... looks like you're still good to play some more!” The Princess teased him, crawling alongside Angie and over to him as he scratched his chin. 

“Well, I mean with all the games we have been playing. I have kinda been getting all worked up. Can you really blame me?” He points over Star’s body and over to Angie as licked her lips clean.

Star grinned before being surprised as the succubus quickly crawled over to her ass, “With everyone getting a taste of each other! I have an idea you two will love!” Angie helped the blonde to stand up before them.

“Eh? Wha-what are we going to do now?” Star felt her legs spread apart and hands being pulled over to her lower cheeks.

“I don’t know, but I like where this is going!” Marco said as he sat upon his knees and grabbed Star’s hips.

Angie let out a sexy giggle, “Hehehehe, why don’t you be a darling and hold these for me!” Star felt her rear being opened to its max. It was a little uncomfortable as she looked behind her and at the succubus, but it was nothing she couldn’t handle.

“Wha-what are ya doing back there?” The Princess had a small idea while Angie looked over to Marco.

“Could you take care of the front for me?” She quickly disappeared and jammed her face into Star’s bum while she bit at the edge of the hole.

“HAAAAAAAA!?” Star’s eyes widen in horror, she felt Angie’s tongue run laps over her hole.

“Can do!” Marco grind knowing fully well what to do. He lunges at her sex as the Princess tried to stop him, she hunched over and tried to grab his head. Angie wouldn’t have any of that as she made sure Star kept her hands in place.

“MAR-MARCO!? ST-ST-STOOOOOP!? IT’SSSSSSSS TOO MUCH!?” Star was trying to keep it together as her knees felt like they were going to give out already.

Angie wrapped one hand over Star’s knees and felt Marco’s fingers interlaced with hers, “That’s my boy! So sweet and loving!” 

As much as Star wanted this to end, she couldn’t bring herself to truly stop them. Marco devours her pussy like a hungry dog with his tongue deep in her love cave. Angie was no different with her taste muscle was even deeper while circling her orifice.

“Fuuuuuuu!? Ohhhhhh Mewni!?” Star shouted out loud with one eye shut tight. She started to rock her hips wanting more of Marco to lick her as she squeezed her ass cheeks and bumped it into Angie’s mouth.

The young man was really liking how things turned out as she started to suck on Star’s clit, “Shes close, I can feel it. Oh, God… I’m going to become addicted to her taste!”

Angie was in the same boat, Star didn’t taste like any of the other women she had ever been with. She cued it to the Princess being Mewman. The mother extends two fingers and shoves them into Star’s soaked pussy as she churns the blonde’s insides.

“HAAAAAAA!? NO-NOT IN THERE!?” Star tried to close her legs, it didn’t work seeing how Marco refused to move an inch. She had been the only person in that hole, let alone the one behind her. The Princess’s juices were flowing in full force as she leaked all over Angie’s hands and wrist.

“She’s? She’s a virgin? Perfect! My baby will change that and form this pussy for his personal use!” Angie could tell, feeling Star’s inner walls' tight tone was silky smooth with her fluids feeling a little sticky and hot. 

Marco felt like he could drown as he drank every drop out of Star, he looked up at her and she could be seen loving every moment of this. Her eyes were in the shape of stars, feeling his other hand run over her thighs and bum, “Star looks so sexy…!” Even if she looked like a hot mess, it didn’t matter to him.

“I-I-I think… I’m in love!” Marco thought to himself as he heard Star cry in joy as she cummed.

“HAAAAAAAAAAAA… MMMMMMMMM!? DON… DON’T STOP PLEASEEEEEEEE!?” The Princess grabbed onto the backs of their heads and shoved them deeper into herself.

Angie pressed on Star’s G spot even harder as she sank her teeth onto the twitching hole, “Mmmmmmm! That’s my girl!”

Marco felt rolls of the hot fluid running down his chin and neck, he just couldn’t get enough of her while she sucked down every drop, “Mmmmmmmmm!” 

The mother had her fill of the cumming teen as she pulled out her drenched fingers and looked over to her son, “Oh, my Marco! You’re going to kill the poor girl if you don’t stop hehehe!” She watched Star finally able to grab his hair as she pulled on it and shouted some more.

“Marcooooooooo!? I… I can’t take it… anymoreeeeee!?” Star’s voice was horse and felt like she could pass out at any second.

Angie moved beside him and kissed the blonde’s stomach then along his face, “That’s enough honey, let her go.” She pulled his chin away from Star and took his lips for her own.

The young man latched his hands around her breasts as they kissed, Star soon fell over onto her side. She couldn’t do anything else but lay there trying and catch her breath.

Angie loved how bold her son was as he pitched and pulled her nipples, “Hssssss! You really *chu*know how to make a girl *chu* feel good!” She said between kisses and started to lick his mouth and face clean. The mother couldn’t get enough of the nexed tastes while she shoved Marco to her neck to kiss.

“Fuck! I’m so hard right now, mmmmmmmmm!” He moaned while in his daze into her ear as she started to lick her heavy breasts all over.

“I can tell there's a big boy! Why don't we put it to good use?” Angie said in a husky tone and pushed Marco onto his back as she licked her lips. 

She crawled over his body while Marco watched her massive titis shake from side to side, “I hope you're ready Marco, the REAL game begins now.” She growled, rubbing her soaked folds against his cock.

Angie felt shame deep down as she straddled her son’s hips, but a beast inside her had been awakened and set free, and there was no going back for her now. Knowing the two obviously didn't know it was her was enough for her to excuse herself by taking advantage of their altered state of mind, lost in their VR world.

“That feels amazing!” The young man felt her burning sex soak his cock and balls.

Star finally had enough strength to make her way behind them, “Mmmmmmmarco… are you sure you can handle this ride? She has a great big ass like your mom!” The blonde said and fired off a smack onto Angie’s wide jiggly ass.

Left behind was a nice red handprint as the mother’s body jerked, “Haaaa! Mmmmmm that felt good, I know my boy can handle me!” Hope you're ready for some real fun!” The woman licked her lips before pressing them to Marco's, her tongue slowly prodding for access before sliding inside his mouth and around his own. 

Meanwhile, Star watched as the succubus lifted herself up by her knees. Ever so slightly as Marco’s cock slid between her lower lips, slowly getting swallowed up by her body before she rested on his lap again.

The Princess was amazed seeing her take in every inch of Marco so easily as she crawled towards the succubus’ back. Her hands wrapped around Angie as she cupped her plump and bouncing breast, “I never thought I had a thing for huge jugs~!” She sang happily as her hands groped them even harder. 

“Haaaaaaa! So-so gooooood!” Angie loved feeling her pussy filled with Star teasing her nipples. She pulled back from Marco’s lips, letting out a soft moan while feeling Star’s hands cup her breasts. 

“I can’t just let you guys feel good all by yourselves!” Star said as she laid down love bits on Angie’s shoulder.

“Mmmmm, don’t worry! I didn't forget about you, cute stuff!” She moaned, pulling the back of Star’s head into a kiss as she began bouncing herself on Marco’s cock. 

The mother’s sweaty hips slapped against Marco’s as his cock slammed into her womb with every bounce. Marco’s moans filled the air as Angie’s lips were occupied by Star’s as the two kissed, the blonde’s small body pressed against her as she kneaded and played with her supple breasts. “Fuck me!? They feel… so damn good!?” Angie thought to herself, no longer fighting back her lust as she rode her son’s cock. 

She happily moaned while getting into a good rhythm riding Marco. He tried to sit up to join in on the kiss, but her hand ran up his chest and locked around his throat. Pinning him down to the ground as she and Star shared a heated kiss. 

“You know… this boy has another spot just for you!” Angie moaned into Star’s ear, making her shiver with delight as she looked over at Marco. 

The blonde nodded and dismounted the succubus as she scooted herself over and onto him. Star straddles her knees beside his head, hovering herself over his face. “Hope you didn’t forget about me, Marco!” Star lowered herself, planting her flower right on Marco’s lips as his tongue got to work on her womanhood. 

“Mmmmmm fuck yesssssss! A girl could get used to this, Haaaaa! Ri-right there!?” Star moaned, feeling his tongue invade her as Angie giggled and pulled Star forward for another deep kiss. 

“Mmmmm moan for me for me, Star…!” She whispered before pressing her lips onto the Princess, their tongues dancing together as they both moaned into each other’s mouths. Angie’s hands softly slid up Star’s chest as she gently massaged and caressed her budding B-cup breasts. 

Outside their game, Angie was, to her embarrassment, enjoying herself. Marco’s thick eight-inch cock fit her like a snug glove as she rode it. Her lips and hands enjoying the sinful pleasures of Star’s royal body. The mother had gotten to dine on the most sinful of fruits, and she was loving every minute of it. 

Faster Angie rode on Marco’s cock, her mounds bouncing as she moved up and down, her lip moving from Star’s, down her neck. They made their way to Star’s own breast as her tongue teased and circled around her bright pink nipples. 

“Fu-Fuck! Marco... you’re amazing!?” Star moaned, feeling his tongue lick against her sensitive spot as Marco’s hands gripped her slender hips. She also ran her hands over his growing flat six-pack stomach. 

“Mmmmm I bet you can’t wait to have this thick cock deep in your tight little pussy?” Angie teased, reaching to give one of Star’s nipples a pinch as she whimpered at her touch. 

“Ahhh! Yes…! I’ve always dreamed of having Marco’s cock as my first!” She gasped, unable to comprehend the truth she just said. The succubus’ touch sent shivers through her as she continued bouncing. 

The young man arched a brow enjoying what he heard as he bucked his cock deeper into Angie. He felt a swell of pride built up in him while pleasing both the women, “Star… I can’t wait to fuck you next!”

“Well, you're going to get this cock soon hmmmmmmmm! And I want to watch every inch of it slide into that pretty pink pussy of yours!” The mother said feeling her body building up its second orgasm for her son’s dick.

Star’s walls tightened at the thought as her hips tightened around Marco’s head. Bouncing harder, Angie could feel her climax quickly approaching as she pressed her lips to Star’s breast, using it to muffle her moan as her inner walls clenched around Marco’s cock. 

“Hmmmmmmmmahhhhhhhhh!?” Marco arched her back, lifting Angie into the air a little while she kept him balls deep and felt his thick seed blast against the wall of her womb.

“Marcoooooooooooo haaaaaaaa!?” The mother leaned over to Star as she wrapped her arms around the teen’s waist. She felt her cervix double in size while Marco pumped even more cum in her deeply hungry pussy.

“Haaaaaaaaaa!? It’s sooooooo goooooood!?” Star moaned with drool leaking at the edge of her lips, reaching her own orgasm. Marco greedily slurped up her honey, loving the taste for the second time as his hands held her lower body over his have. 

After the moments passed, Star sat panting on Marco’s face as Angie’s hand caressed her stomach, feeling her own son’s seed churning in her womb as her body shivered with the thought of him knocking her up. “What a rush…” She said to herself and sat herself up.

Before Star could regain herself, she was caught off guard as the succubus rose from Marco’s still stiff cock. The blonde was down to his rod, she took a large sniff of the smell waffling off his lower body. It filled her nostrils as Angie placed her lips to Star’s ear.

“Better clean him up for your turn! Go make mama proud!” She teased the Princess. Star knew what to do as her tongue slid from her mouth, licking along Marco’s cum covered cock before taking it into her mouth. While Star was cleaning Marco and loving every single moment, he watched her juices dripping onto his chest. 

Angie left Star to her task and made her way to her loving son, “You gave me a real workout, but I know you have some more in ya!” She winked at him and pulled Marco into a deep long kiss, feeling the cooling liquid in her roll down the backs of her thighs.

The young man knew damn well he could go for another round or two as her hands cupped Angie’s face. Oddly, he started to pick up the smell of his mother’s perfume, it only made his cock jerk more in Star’s mouth. “Mmmmmmmmm!”

Star grabbed the base of his cock and smacked it onto her tongue, the wet plopping sound echoed in the room, “Oh, Glob… I really want this in me!”

Angie smiled as her kiss with Marco grew intense, but there were other matters to tend to, “Alright big boy, are you ready for the next level?” She nodded to Star’s waving pussy over his chest.

He looked at Star’s main entrance and then back to Angie, “Does a bear shit in the woods?”

She couldn’t hold back her laughter while smacking his chest, “Hehehe, oh you! God you’re such a sexy devil!” Star continued sucking Marco’s cock, cleaning it of the last drop of cum while his mother gave him one more kiss.

“Alright! Let’s move on, shall we?” The mother said as she got up from Marco and grabbed Star by her midsection. She picked up the blonde with impressive strength and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, the succubus sat Star on her lap, spreading and holding her legs open with her own as the Princess back rested against her stomach and her head between her soft breasts. 

“Well, Marco? Don't keep your girlfriend waiting!” Angie called out to him as she slid two fingers over Star’s lower mouth, and spread the rosy pink lips.

That was the second time the succubus referred to them as a couple, Marco rose to his feet, entranced by her words as he walked over. Standing between Star’s legs as he rubbed his cock against her dripping pussy, coating it with her girlcum, “Ummmmm... I want to be sure Star wants this… and not letting this game push her to do anything she doesn’t want to do. Also… we-we’re not really a couple…” He said to Angie.

“Such a gentleman! Well Star, do you want my Marco to fuck your pretty little pussy? I sure hope so! I’m dying to see his cum leaking out of you!” The mother said and laid a sweet kiss over one of the Princess royal marks.

“Marco… you know how I really feel about us. I’m the strength in our team and you're the brains of the operation. You’re my other half, my everything, my whole world. I would be lost without you and I can’t see my life without you at my side… if you’ll have me…” Star felt some tears building up in her eyes. She couldn’t believe she was spilling out her guts to him in a game, but it just felt right.

He brought his hand over to her face and cupped Star's other cheek, "I feel the same way… I love you, Star." Marco said with a tear running down his face.

They smiled at each other and started to giggle, the Princess pulled him into a tight hug. Marco's cock was pressed between her pussy lips, "Oh, Mewni! You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that! I love you more, Marco!"

"Awwwwww! You two are going to make me cry also!" Angie said while whipping a tear from her eye. She was so happy to be part of this moment, and it was her who gave them the last push. The push to truly say the feelings they harbored for each other.

Star was kissing Marco all over his neck and face now, "Don't ever let me go!"

"Never in a million years, Star!" Marco kissed the Princess as they felt his rod press deeper into her.

Star placed her hands on his chest to stand back up, “Marco… please… fuck me already!” She whimpered before Marco positioned his cock to her folds. 

Angie reached over and held his base, "Well you heard her, don't keep Star waiting!” She aimed him into the blonde opening and pushing his tip-in.

Marco's jaw tightened, not to say that the succubus didn't feel tight and wonderful. There was just something about Star’s insides feeling different, taking hold of her thighs and shoving all eight inches of his cock into her. 

The blonde let out a loud gasp, feeling his cock slam into her womb was enough to send her flying into an orgasm. Her right eye twitches feeling her sex filled by him up, she always knew there was going to be a little pain when her seal was broken. It wasn’t so bad as her walls clenched and kept him locked in place.

Angie knew that feeling very well as she held Star’s tighter to her body and licked her lips, “Just breathe sweetie, the pain will pass. I promise you!”

Star listened to the motherly voice while taking a few deep breaths, “Hmmmmmmm! Oh, Marco… you’re so damn big! Ju-just stay there for a second will ya?”

All he could do was smile and give the Princess a few kisses for encouragement, “Sorry about that, but you’ll be thanking me later that I have a good size for you!” Marco watched her laugh and snort a little.

“You’re such a dork! But that’s why I love you so much!” Star rotates her lower body, trying to find a comfortable position to better the pleasure.

The older woman’s hands caressed up Star’s sides before gently cupping and playing with her breast as she watched her son fuck his best friend. “That’s it Star! Take every inch of that cock!” She moaned into the blonde’s ear, just the sight alone enough to fill her with a special pleasure of her own as she held Star. 

“Haaaaaa fuck… it hurts-hurts so gooooooood!? AHHHHHHHH!?” Star bellowed out a mighty roar from her belly while wrapping her hands around his hips. Marco got the hint to start pumping into her.

Without hesitation, Marco began thrusting himself back and forth into Star, his hands sliding down from Star’s thighs and onto Angie’s as he rocked both of them against the couch. He wanted maximum leverage as his body slammed onto her’s. 

“Mmmm that’s it, big boy! Fill your girl with all that hot spunk inside of me!” The succubus moaned feeling her body pressed even more into the couch. Her fingers squeezed Star’s hard nipples while pulling them from the teen’s body.

“Oh fuck… oh fuck… Star, you’re so fucking tight haaaaaa!?”Her insides were playing hell on him, from the heat to the tightens. Star’s moans and cry, it didn’t help how the succubus was grinning at him the whole time.

Marco’s balls were slapping against Angie’s womanhood with every thrust, sending a jolt of pleasure straight to her brain each time. Like a jackhammer, the male was pounding into Star as he grunted and strained. Angie kept Star stable, the whole couch shaking as the springs screamed in agony with every thrust.

“Yes, Marco fuck! FUCK ME FASTER!?” Star moaned, her head leaning to the side as she kissed along the side of Angie’s breast. 

The succubus reached up, grabbing Marco with one of her hands and pulling him down into a kiss as he continued fucking the princess’ brains to mush. Star kissed along his chest as Marco and Angie shared their kiss, feeling her climax already approaching again as she was practically screaming at this point. 

“FUCH AHHHHHHHHH!? HARDER HAAAAAAAA!? CU-CUUUMMMM INSIDE HMMMMMMM!? CUM INSIDE ME MARCO!?” Star cried out as the male slammed himself into her.

“HAAAAAAAAAA YESSSSSSSSSSS HMMMMMMMMM!? Letting out a howl-like moan as his back arched and his balls emptied into Star, blasting like a fire hose into her womb as his seed coated her eggs deep inside.

Angie’s hands reached down, grabbing her son’s rear as he kept his balls deep inside Star, making sure not a drop of his seed was spilled as both Star and Marco moaned out, “That’s a good boy! Just like that baby! I want royal grandbabies!”

After the intense moment, their orgasms subsided, and the two went limp in Angie’s arms. Taking a moment to catch her breath, the mother let out a relieved sigh as she gave Marco a shake. “Good job sweetie!” 

Marco knew he did a number on Star as he sat up, all the Princess could do was rest with a lite snore coming from her. Pulling out his semi-hard cock, he watched as cum oozed out of his slit and onto the ground. 

Star's opening was still gapping as it tried to return to its normal shape and tone. Globs of cum streamed out of her and onto the succubus' wet pussy.

"Holy shit… I just fucked Star, and it would have never happened without your help." He said to the succubus.

Angie could see Marco having a hard time believing what just happened, "Don't you mean to say that you've just fucked your girlfriend?" She giggles and couldn't pull her eyes from his freshly cum soaked cock.

"Yeah, you're right!" Marco started to laugh while watching the older woman lay Star more comfortably on the couch.

The mother panted out loud wanting one more turn with her son, "But I'm more than sure you can give me another fill up!" Angie said while pulling one of her nipples and ran a hand over her pussy. 

"I don't know." Marco said with a half smile, knowing that he had more than enough. 'I'm pretty worn out." He jerked his cock liking the little show the succubus was giving him.

As he spoke, Angie was fingering her pussy and then licked her fingers clean. She turned over on the couch and dug her knees into the cushions and placed her hands on the headrest. Marco licked his lips seeing her large ass staring at him, "Well, maybe you just need a tighter hole." The mother said as she pulled her voluptuous cheeks apart and revealed her twitching rosy pink asshole. 

Marco instantly got harder, he was about to shove his cock in, but Angie placed a hand over her ass. "Now, now, you can't just shove it in without a little taste first!" She said with a grin, the male nodded and gulped as he got on his knees and stuck his tongue out.

“Oh fuck… her ass is perfect… looks a little like mom’s?” Marco was an ass man and he was willing to say, Angie, his loving mother, had one fine ass that he could eat all day if given the chance. He finally met with his target and started to lick the puker hole and nibble on her cheeks.

“Haaaaaa! Oh, Marco! You dirty boy! Don’t stop mmmmmmm!” Angie started to moan again, she released her cheeks and smothered the boy in the lavender scent pillow she called her ass.  
The older woman rocked her hips from side to side while her cheeks smacked his face, he absolutely loved the feeling and kept licking getting every inch of the crevice. 

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, Marco! I can't get enough of your tongue, but I need MORE!” She moaned with her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a bitch in heat. Her son licked as slrupped on her ass while pumping on his cock just waiting to buried hilt deep in her.

“Hmmmmmmmm okay, baby! I think you're ready now!” The mother said with the side of her face laying on the cushion. Angie felt like she was floating on cloud nine feeling Marco’s tongue swirl inside now deeper than before.

He pulled away and cleaned off his chin and slapped one hand across her ass, “Damn… just look at that jiggle!” Marco laughed to himself and soon stood up, grabbed his cock, and rubbed the tip against it.

“Mmmmmmmm Marco! Do it again!” Angie said and turned to give him a lustful look. As Marco pushed deeper in, he was overwhelmed at how completely different the sensation was. Feeling her ass clench around his firm cock as his hips slapped against her ass.

“Fuck… you’re really tight!” Marco said as he smacked his mother’s ass again and started to pound her.

Feeling the contact along her ass and thigh drove Angie wild as Marco bucked harder into her, "Oh God! I haven't had anal in years, I forgot I amazing it was!" Angie thought, feeling his balls slap her pussy.

"I-I-I can’t stop fucking your ass!" Marco said, feeling the amazing tightness of her ass and the intense heat deep inside his mother’s body. He felt as if he died and went up to heaven fucking her plump ass meat faster and faster.

“Th-there you go, baby! Haaaaaaaa! Give your mmmmmmmm! Give your mommy all you got!” Angie couldn’t think straight as she let her true feelings show.

What she said didn't even register with him, “Oh…. God! I can’t get enough!” Marco said as he moved his hands towards her hips and pulled Angie back to go deeper.

“That's it, Marco! pound that ass! don’t hold back!” His mother moaned, feeling her body under his full control. Marco kicked it up another gear as Angie tightened her rectum, she could feel her insides slick with his precum making it easier for them to fuck faster. 

Marco was loving this, but he had one trick up his sleeve to make it even better. Angie felt her wrist being grabbed by him as her face was lifted from the couch. She looked back and felt her son painting her ass red with the fronts of his thighs the deeper he went.

“HAAAAAAAAAAA!?” Angie screamed in delight as he pulled her back and started fucking her again, each forceful thrust rocked her to her core, her breast bounced in sync with Marco. She never wanted this feeling to end. 

Star’s unconscious body bounced on the couch as her leg spread, he could see his cum leaking out of her used bright red pussy, “Mmmmmmmm! That gives me an idea!” He thought to himself and felt small devil horns poking out from the top of his head.

Angie was loving it as her body was jerked around like a ragdoll, Marco then forced her down, now facing Star's pussy. The beast that was her son soon pushed her into the cummed filled Princess, Angie knew what he wanted and started to lick the spunk out of her son's lover as he took her from behind. 

The mother’s eyes rolled into the back of her head over the wonderful flavor. Marco’s speed soon started to get erratic while he pushed her deeper into Star’s pussy. Marco felt his limit and his balls twitched together, “FUUUUUUCK!? I’M GOING TO CUM!?

The mother felt her son going deeper on his last push, “Oh God! Here it comes! Fill up my last hole that needs your cummmmmmmm!” With one last thrust, he shot his load down the milfs second hole. 

“Haaaaaaa! Sooooooo hoooooooooot!? Angie shivered and said into Star’s pussy as she felt the warm spunk fill her up while being. 

Marco groans and grunts out loud as he gave his last load, “Fuuuuu….!” The young man was so spent, he couldn’t finish his sentence after the last shot of his cum. Marco fell down on top of Angie back with his eyes shut.

The bodies stayed in place before Angie recovered from her own orgasm, she managed to take a deep breath. “Damn baby... you were amazing! That’s my pretty handsome dude!” She, but got no response. 

“Marco?” She asked as she looked back to see him knocked out.

“Oh, poor thing, I guess it's just you and me little lady?” Angie said as she looked up and saw Star still sound asleep. The mother realized that the teen was passed out, overcome by exhaustion as she gasped and covered her face.

“Goodness! Maybe I pushed him a little TOO far?” She said to herself with a burst of small laughter at the end. Sliding from Star and moving Marco on top to snuggle on one another. 

She stands up and reaches over, she grabs a blanket off the couch before covering them up. Angie removed her headset, gloves, and boots. She walked over to the coffee table and sat them down, “I guess this would be a good time to slip away?” She said to herself, looking around for her clothes before gathering them and redressing. 

“My goodness, what mess I have gotten into.” She thought as she adjusted her shirt and skirt, leaving her panties removed and enjoying Marco’s cum running down her thighs. Looking over at the snuggling pair on the couch. 

“I should bring this up some other time.” The mother sighed, dipping her hand down into her skirt and passing two fingers over her sore pussy. She pulled them out and licked the thick white goo before quietly making her way upstairs while the two rested. 

Shortly Later

After some time, Marco began to stir as a loud ringing filled his ear, his eyes fluttering open as he stretched out and yawned. Looking down while sliding the blanket off, he found the word "Are You Still There" read across his visor, his eyes widened. “Oh crap!” He slapped his head, waking himself up as he looked over and saw a sleeping Star. 

“Star! Come on and get up! We must have fallen asleep?” Marco called, pulling off his headset and shaking her softly as she stretched out and yawned herself. 

“Just five more minutes… Marco.” She whimpered to him, the young man gave her another shake. 

“Wake up you! My parents will be home any minute!” Marco said while Star’s eyes shot open. 

“Oh my gosh! No, no, no, no!” She jumped up fearful about the state his mother and father would find them in. The blonde yanked off her gloves and visor while scanning around the room for her clothes before. Her wobbly legs gave out beneath her for a moment. 

“Whoa there!” Marco was at her side and kept Star on her feet. She chuckled, getting herself back up before reaching down for some of her clothes. 

“Thanks for the save, now hurry up and get dressed!” Star gave him a peck on the lips and got dressed.

“Alright! I can't believe we fell asleep!” Marco said frantically as he slid on his boxers and pants. He looked around before finding his shirt hanging off the T.V.

“Tell me about it! I guess you really gave us a good workout! I’m going to miss the succubus… she was so nice to use!” Star hoped they could play that game again.

He sniffs the air, “Man! This place smells like sex!” Marco commented as Star was sliding back on her dress. 

“Well I mean, that last game was pretty wild! Soooooooooo, can we play it again later?” She laughed as Marco chuckled himself. 

“Yeah… that was crazy! I mean, that girl felt so real! You would almost think she was here! And you! You were so amazing! We’re so going to play it again!” Marco pointed to Star as she gave him a dirty smile. 

“You’re damn right I was amazing, you weren’t so bad yourself! The male rolled his eyes. Star finished dressing as she straightened her hair in her reflection on the T.V 

“Way to give me a compliment…” Marco knew she didn't mean anything ill about her comment.

“At least you know I love you!” Star skipped over to him and gave her boyfriend another kiss.

“True, I love you too. It really feels good to say that!” Marco was overjoyed being able to truly show her his feelings.

“I’m sure we’ll say it about a hundred times a day! I'll go get this put-away! You tidy up the living room!” She said and picked up their gear from the floor. Before placing them into the box, Star noticed a third set sitting on the coffee table.

“That’s not wired?” The Princess thought to herself and darted upstairs. Marco began fixing the messed up couch cushions. 

...

Star entered her room, she threw the box on the other side of her bed and ran back downstairs to help her now boyfriend. As the box tumbled, it opened with a booklet falling out.

It’s front reading.

“Thank you for purchasing DemOculus 2! You're the go-to console for adding spice to your love life! This game is intended for adults and should be kept out of reach of children and teenagers. Make sure you read the instructions thoroughly before setting up your play area!”

“Warning, ensure that others keep out of the play area while in use, side effects may include nausea, dizziness, dry mouth, balance discomfort, sensitive sight, heightened libido, and drained testicles. For erections lasting more than four hours, please contact your doctor or medical personal of your choice and end-use immediately.”

...

The Princess slid down the stair’s landing in the living room as Marco just finished tidying up. “Did you get it put away?” Marco asked as Star smiled. 

“Yup! Nice and secure!” She gave him a thumbs up.

Marco knew that look, “You just threw it in your room, didn’t you, Star?

That Princess walked up to him and bopped him on the nose, “Not uh! Our room now!” Just as she was about to give Marco a kiss.

Angie came walking down the stairs, “Kids?” The mother said as Marco and Star stepped away from each other. 

They both had a flash seeing Angie as the succubus from the game while she came into view, “H-hey mom!” Marco gave a nervous chuckle as the older woman gave him a smile he had never seen before.

“When did you get home?” Marco asked as Angie was now the one to let out a nervous chuckle herself. 

“Oh… ummmm, not too long ago.” The mother smiled as she made her way to the kitchen, feeling her sex tingling.

Star leaned over to Marco, “I swear! She looks just like the succubus from the game! Just look at her ass!”

Marco gave his girlfriend a disgusted look, “Star! That’s my mom for crying out loud!” But he could clearly see the resemblance watching Angie walk away from them.

The mother grinned hearing a little of their conversation, “You two looked pretty exhausted on the couch when I got home. All snuggled up under the blanket, so cute!” She said while pouring some drinks as Marco and Star looked at each other.

“Good thing you put the blanket over us, she’s totally buying it!” Star whispered as Marco nodded. 

“Wait? I thought you put the blanket on us?” Marco said, having a sinking feeling at the bottom of his stomach.

Star gave him a horrified look while walking back out, Angie had two glasses of milk and a tray of cookies for them both. “Here you go. I thought you guys could use something after all the fun you had this afternoon! Do you think I could pay with you guys next time?” She smiled and handed them the tray of milk and sweets.

Marco jumped a little and eagerly took his glass, “Thanks m-mom, I got a really bad case of dry mouth for some reason?” He licked his lips before gulping down his cold glass of milk. Angie could be heard giggling, much like the succubus from the game.

“I don't know Mrs. Diaz… the games on that are a little… intense!” Star looked at Marco as Angie giggled to herself. 

“Oh Star, no need to worry! I'm sure the games are right up my alley.” Angie licked her lips, the memories of their fun still fresh in her mind as she took the now empty tray from the two. 

Marco shifted his eyes at both the women, not knowing what to say, “...”

“Just be sure you play a bit more… it won't be any fun if you two can’t keep up!” She winked before disappearing into the kitchen.


End file.
